Thrown In A Loop
by Logan GC
Summary: C.T. always had a general understanding of her fellow agents. All except for Florida.


**Author's Notes** : I do not own anything related to **Red vs Blue**. All characters and respective media belong to **Rooster Teeth**. Story takes place prior to the flashbacks seen in seasons nine and ten. Enjoy.

Agent Connecticut, more commonly known amongst the others as C.T., had a solid understanding about the other agents in Project Freelancer. South Dakota is headstrong and reckless, with a bad temper to boot. Her brother North is calmer, carrying, and capable to think things through better than her sister. Maine is quiet but intimidating, both his teammates and enemies know this as fact. York is laidback and like North, followed through a mission with a clear head. Wyoming prefers taking out targets at a distance and has a tendency to say annoying knock-knock jokes. Carolina pushes past her limits, always wanting to prove as the best not just to herself, but also to the Director. And Washington is, well… Wash.

Though one agent always threw C.T. into a loop, Agent Florida. Whereas the other agents had their strengths and weaknesses, Florida seems to be happy all the time she sees the mysterious agent. And it always unnerved her. Whenever the mission sounds like a walk in the park or hell on Earth, Florida is always so eager to do it, grinning ear to ear. Even when things go horribly wrong, Florida somehow has a reason to smile through. Even when an enraged South threatens to beat Florida to a pulp for always being so damn cheery, Florida would smile at her like an amused father would at a pouty child.

C.T. knew that what she and the other agents were accomplishing sometimes questions morality, which everything feels like a gray area. The Director would tell them their mission, but C.T. knew he wasn't telling the whole truth behind it or the reasons. Florida happily did whatever the Director told him, and sometimes she swears she sees the agent have a skip in his step as he goes to the hangar bay with his weapons. In this gray world C.T. and the other agents lived in, Florida lived in a world splashed with bright and psychedelic colors always so content to do whatever the Director told him like the good soldier he was.

Wash and York often joke that Florida slips something in his coffee every morning to be his jovial self, though C.T. knows that something about him just doesn't seem right. No one sane person can be this happy all the time. But for Florida, all he does is smile.

Currently, C.T. is walking towards the training room, hoping to take her mind off a few things. As she is going there, Florida is walking opposite of her. Both have their helmets in their hands as Florida smiles warmly at seeing the brown-haired agent.

"Hello Connecticut." Florida greeted, beaming a smile. "Are you going to lunch? I hear they have macaroni today." The agent asked, though C.T. shook her head.

"No, I'm not hungry Florida." She responded, giving a polite smile. "I'm going to train a bit." C.T. explained, also noticing the direction Florida was going. "What about you? Not hungry?"

Florida chuckled. "I ate my lunch earlier. If I eat anymore, my stomach might explode." He exaggerated. "Actually, the Director called me for an assignment. I'm on my way now." The jovial agent explained as C.T.'s smile lessened.

"The Director…gave you a mission?" The brown-haired woman asked. "Why weren't the other agents informed?"

Florida shrugged. "I don't know, but if the Director wants me to do something important, I shouldn't let him down." The agent explained as he checked the time. "Oh golly, I'm going to be late. I should go, wouldn't want to ruin my perfect attendance. I'm such a sucker for punctuality." He replied, giving C.T. a brief wave before proceeding towards his destination.

"Wait, Florida!" C.T. called out, causing the other agent to stop and look back. "Can I ask you a question?" She asked.

Florida seemed curious. "Sure. What kind of question?" He replied, sounding genuinely interested in what the brown-haired woman had to say.

C.T. looked around the hall, making sure no one was eavesdropping on their conversation. After knowing that they were alone, she walked closer to Florida. "Do you believe in what you're doing? That its more than just taking orders and a rank on a leaderboard?" She asked, hoping to get a more clear understanding of Florida.

The other agent grinned. "Well of course I believe in what I'm doing." He responded warmly. "To me, it doesn't matter where I'm placed on the leaderboard. As long as I do my best to help out anyway I can, that's all I care about." Florida answered as C.T. shakes her head.

"How do you do it?" She asked, causing Florida to be a little confused.

"Do what?" He replied.

"Be happy." C.T. answered. "How are you always so happy and content knowing what we do for a living? Even on missions, when things go horribly wrong, you just smile and move on. Do you just… suppress anger and grief?" She asked, in which Florida stares back fondly at her.

"I feel anger and grief." Florida began replying. "I wouldn't be human without those emotions. It's just whenever things do go as planned or something goes wrong, I always believe that some positivity will carry me through. It helped me get this far." He replied, as C.T. gave a humorless chuckle.

"It's that simple?" She wondered as Florida nodded his head.

"Yup, that simple." He replied honestly. "Nothing short of an aspirin overdose will ever bring me down." Florida added as he once again looked at the time before looking up to C.T. "As much as I enjoyed our chat, I really have to get going. Tell you what, how about we talk later? When I come back?" Florida offered.

C.T. gave a polite smile in return. "Yeah, that sounds great." She replied, with Florida maintaining his beaming grin.

"Fantastic." He replied, giving C.T. a two-fingered salute before continuing on his way. As he continues down the hall, he looks back at her over his shoulder. "Oh Connie?" He spoke up, her nickname getting the other agent's attention. "You should do that more often." He added, earning a confused look from her.

"Do what?" She replied, not knowing where Florida was going.

"Smile." He answered, ready to place his helmet on. "Did anyone ever tell you that you look great when you smile?" He wondered before turning his head and placing his helmet over his head. C.T. watched as Florida began whistling a merry tune under his helmet before eventually leaving her alone in the hall.

C.T. blinked at this unusual conversation before turning her heel to go to the training room. Just as when she thought she knew a little bit about Florida, in reality, he just threw her into another loop.


End file.
